


Down the hill, I roll

by Chahakyeonswife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, M/M, eventual angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chahakyeonswife/pseuds/Chahakyeonswife
Summary: A part of Lovino wished he never rolled down that hill If he didn't they wouldn't have suffer yethe wouldn't have met him.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> It is a bit inspired with Ed Sheeran's song "Castle on the hill. "

Lovino has always been born with a silver spoon in his mouth. His grandfather has winery on the country side they lived in but despite their riches Lovino was always bullied and forsaken. He always ran.

But there was a distant memory in his past that he never wanted to forget. A memory that comforted him.

**_Lovino – Eight Years Old_ **

“Well, fuck!” Lovino cursed as he ran faster than any Olympic runner could. The bullies that were chasing him got closer and closer, leaving him terrified.

No matter how hard Lovino tried he always got into a fight. He could have avoided it if he didn’t let his temper get into him but knowing Lovino he would always fight back due to his temper but if things got physical he always ran.

“Vargas! You’re going to get killed” A masked teenager ran after him and he always scared Lovino. Out of fright Lovino tripped, resulting him to fall down into the hill. The hill has lots of stones leaving Lovino with bruises and scratches.

“Ouch, Cazzo!” Lovino felt like crying yet his pride refused him to cry so instead he just hugged his knees.

“That’s what you get for messing with us” A voice yelled at the top of the hill followed by an obnoxious laughter that was familiar to Lovino. The bullies were gone but Lovino stayed like that for a few minutes until he gave in and finally cried, loudly that he scared away a deer.

“Are you alright?!” A voice asked making him burry his face to his knees to silent his loud cries.

“V-vaffanculo b-bastardo!” Lovino murmured in broken sobs reiterating it in English “Fuck off! You bastard!”

“Are you alright?!” The voice repeated again and this time Lovino is beyond pissed. He silently ignored the stranger and continued to shed tears of anger towards the bullies and the random “bastardo” that made his day even worse just by repeating the same question he didn’t want to reply, all over and over again.

Minutes later Lovino heard a noise. He turned around to see the boy as he rolled down the hill purposely and landed beside Lovino.

“The fuck were you thinking?” Lovino asked but the boy kept smiling so widely at him that he thought the boys smile would reach his eyes like literally and it frightened Lovino for some reason.

“Look I fell down too” The boy laughed making Lovino notice a missing teeth. Lovino the laughed.  
“you’re missing a teeth”

“Fairy grandmother would be pleased”

“Are you a child?” Lovino raised an eyebrow “Fairy Grandmother isn’t real but your parents are”

“I am a child” The boy replied before babbling fast gibberish sentences about himself “I am 9 years old and my name is Antonio Fernàndez Carriedo. I am originally from España but my parents decided to move in Italy to take care of grandpapa wait- I also play the guitar. I have 2 human best friends and lot of animal friends. I have a turtle and a bull named-“

“Shut the fucking shit up! I didn’t ask you anything” Lovino shouted. He didn’t understand a single thing that this “unknown bastard” was saying nor does he care but he had one ironic question

“Did your mother teach you manners?”

Lovino’s question made Antonio laugh obnoxiously. Like who wouldn’t. Lovino is far too ironic.

“You’re funny” Antonio stood up “And you have a colourful vocabulary”

“Why you-“

“Lets be friends”

“Friends” Lovino silently murmured for someone who never had friends since then he felt ethereal. Its as if he was given unlimited supply of pizza without cheese.

“Yes. Lets be friends” Lovino smiled at Antonio who jumped in happiness. It was quite a sight indeed but-

“Do you expect me to say that?” Lovino scowled deeply “Why would I be friends with some random asshole?!”

“My name is not random asshole” Antonio pointed to himself before laughing “I’m Antonio”

“Classic. Very classic really” Lovino sarcastically rolled his eyes

“Lets be friends” Antonio pleaded Lovino. And Lovino then stood wincing in pain

“Before I can be your friend” Lovino clutched his bleeding arm “Help me first”

“Dios mio” Antonio screamed “Lets get that healed”

And that was a memory that has upheld his childhood. A memory in which he vaguely remembered for before he made memories with that kid he moved out to the city. His grandfather’s company went huge and he was appointed as the future CEO.

_**Lovino – Fifteen Years old** _

“Where have you been?” His grand father, Julius Vargas himself asked whilst glaring at the younger

“Soccer” Lovino simply said as he showed his soccer ball

“I told you to focus on your studies” Julius slammed his hand on the table beside him. “You’re the future CEO. for god’s sake be at least enough”  
“I will never be enough” Lovino glared at his grandfather as he ran towards his room ignoring Feliciano’s call for dinner. He slept that night dreaming of the memory that comforted him the most.

**_Lovino- 24 years old_ **

“Hey” a soft voice called Lovino out and he instantly knew who it is.

“Matthew?” Lovino faced Matthew with a questioning look. “You didn’t sleep well last night didn’t you?”

“Arthur and may brother are too noisy”

“They were fucking aren’t they?” Lovino spoke bluntly.

And Matthew almost answered but before he could the door slammed loudly, interrupting the peaceful aura Lovino’s office once had.

“Bloody git what did you do this time?” Arthur’s voice roared making Lovino flinch in terror and surprise.

“W-who said you could bulge in my office?” Lovino stuttered before shouting back “I didn’t do anything you idiot”

“Then why is your grandfather annoyingly ranting the same sentence of hatred all over again”

“The fuck do I know” Lovino faced Arthur who had the same scary look in his face ”D-don’t scare me you bastard”

“Oh” Arthur’s face softened before uttering the word Lovino feared the most which is the highlight of his day:

“Your grandfather is looking for you”

“Well shit Sherlock!” Lovino gazed at Arthur knowingly before he nervously stood up. Making his way towards the exit of the door and his grandfather.

“Fuck off Watson” Arthur waved at Lovino “Good luck”

Arthur then exits the door but before he could he heard a noise of a chair falling.

“Oh Matthew” Arthur smiled at Matthew “You’re here. I’m sorry if I didn’t notice you”

“Of course you didn’t”

“What is it?”

“Nothing” Matthew smiled at Arthur before walking past Arthur “You guys were too loud”

“huh?” Arthur once again didn’t catch up to what Matthew had said but Matthew just smiled at him

“Nothing really just keep it down next time” Matthew spoke softly “I couldn’t sleep eh”

And this time Arthur heard it. His face going red and before he could reply Matthew already went out of his office.

‘What happened to that kid? He finally spoke things knowing I could not hear ‘ Arthur faced the door before shouting

“I heard what you said. You bloody git! You’re just like your brother”

X X X

Lovino then stood up on his grandfathers office before knocking he held his breath

“Come in” and so after that command Lovino had already let himself enter his grandfathers office

“Grandpa you called” Lovino grabbed his grandfathers attention who finally abandoned his paperwork

“Ah, yes” Julius stood up and took his glasses off “About the company-“

“Grandpa” Lovino, knowing his grandfather would just rant at him about being the CEO, finally found the courage to be look at his father dead in the eye. Glaring sternly. “I don’t think this is what I want-”

“You don’t have to ‘want’ it Lovino” Julius glared at his “I worked so hard on this company for you and your-”

“I’m not going to quit” Lovino said calmly after breaking his stern glare “I’m just going to ask you or a month to think things out”

“So that you could leave?” Julius clenched his fist “I wont allow it”

“I wont run away” Lovino promised “I just need time to think and after that I’ll take my responsibilities responsibly”

Julius then raised an curious eyebrow “Without complains?”

“Yes, without complains. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Julius the smirked “I will allow it then”

And Lovino couldn’t hold his sigh of relief.

X X X

After packing things up and getting ready for his little trip. Lovino smiled before going out of their house but before he could Feliciano blocked the door.

“Feliciano let your brother out” Ludwig A.K.A the ‘German bastard’ told Feliciano before Lovino could say anything

“Why are you here German bastard?” Lovino harshly glared at Ludwig who seemed unfazed of his usual behaviour.

“Fratello” Feliciano whined “Don’t leave me alone”

“You got that German bastard you don’t need me” Lovino folded his arms

“Fratello” Feliciano hugged his brothers leg

“Its just for a month” Lovino tried to untangle Feliciano from his leg but he is unfortunately strong.

“Oh” Feliciano untangled himself from his brothers leg and asked “just for a month?”

“Yes” Lovino smiled but glared when he turned his head to see Ludwig

“Hmm...” Ludwig raised an eyebrow

“And you” Lovino pointed an accusing finger towards Ludwig “I’ll ask Arthur to keep an eye at you”

“Oh please no” Ludwig massaged the bridge of this nose “I didn’t know that you guys are friends”

“Whatever” Lovino said before he left “I’m out of here”

Lovino then drove his car and smiled.

“I cant wait to go back home”


	2. Found

Yes, indeed Lovino couldn’t wait to go back home but he’s definitely not lost isn’t he? He’s sleep since he has been driving for hours straight without even stopping and that may have affected his brain since he could not remember where to go.

Lovino went out of his car as he took his phone and thought for a moment. The sun will be setting any moment, he needs to find home.

“What do you do when you’re lost?” Lovino laughed “Should I google it?” 

A bark replied to Lovino making him jump in surprise and before a single information could register in Lovino’s brain he ran as the dogs chased him.

“I didn’t sign up for this” Lovino ran fast. His sleepiness long gone because of his vigorous exercise. Just then the dogs stopped chasing him.

“Did they just stop?” Lovino laughed “You are nothing against the mighty Lovino ha wait- I could have used my GPS.” Silence surrounded Lovino but a minute passed and he laughed again. The dogs barked again startling Lovino making him trip on the stone and rolled down the hill.

“Che palle” Lovino cursed as he landed down the hill. Then he shouted so loud scaring the animals nearby “Why do I have to live the faith of rolling down the hill!”

“Are you alright?” A voice called out

“Why the fuck?” Lovino murmured silently as he turned his head towards the speaker “Don’t tell me you’re rolling down this hill too”

And what Lovino said came true. The grown man rolled down the hill too making Lovino’s eyes so wide. 

“Are you bastardo?” Lovino asked not knowing the name of his childhood friend and the man just smiled. A smile that was so familiar to Lovino.

“We got so many things to catch on, mi amigo”

X X X

“Wait! What the fuck?” Arthur screamed as he read the text message Lovino sent him in their chat.

Lovino Vargas added you into a chat.

Lovino Vargas changed your nickname into SCARYEYEBROWS

SCARYEYEBROWS: WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CHANGED MY NAME AND ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?

Arthur scratched his neck “You thought you’re the only one who could play the game”

SCARYEYEBROWS changed your nickname into ASREHOLOVINO 

ASREHOLOVINO: I’m leaving. I’ll be back in a month. Please keep an eye on that German bastard and I am not an arsehole! You idiot!”

SCARYEYEBROWS: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU COULD ORDER ME AROUND? WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING ANYWAYS?!

ARSEHOLOVINO is typing

“Slow poke” Arthur scowled as he bookmarked the page of the book he read a few hours ago. He is anticipating for Lovino’s answer

ARSEHOLEVINO: PLEASE! You’re scary and Ludwig is scary. 

SCARYEYEBROWS: WHATEVER! I ASKED WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

ARSEHOLELOVINO: I went back home. I need time to think. Everything is just suffocating.  
Arthur’s facial expression softened. He knew what the younger feels for he’s been through it and he understood it. Though he was never given the freedom Lovino had but he’s still glad. He didn’t want the younger to suffocate like him. He wants Lovino to breath.

And for the first time in so many years he talked to Lovino in a familial way

SCARYEYEBROWS: I will take care of your brother as long as long as you take care of yourself.

SCARYEYEBROWS: Please take care of yourself. I hope you meet your friend.

Seen ✔

“Bloody arsehole” Arthur turned his phone off knowing Lovino would be laughing his ass out. He smiled and slept well last night knowing Lovino is fine.

On the other hand Lovino laughed his ass out until his cheeks and stomach hurt.

“Eyebrows is getting so emotional I cant” Lovino wiped his tears and smiled before replying.

ARSEHOLOVINO: That was a good laugh. Thank you anyways.

ARSEHOLOVINO: BTW I already found him.

SCARYEYEBROWS may not be online now. Your messages will be seen later 

“Thank you, really” Lovino gazed out of the window of his old house remembering ‘Bastardo’s words’

“Lets catch up tomorrow” well tomorrow will certainly be a long day for Lovino because he finally knew of the bastardo’s name.

“Antonio” His name felt foreign on Lovino’s lips

X X X

“The fuck are you taking me” Lovino shouted but Antonio continued to pull him

Antonio forcefully dragged Lovino out of his house early in the morning to hang out with Lovino.

“You still have that colourful vocabulary” Antonio laughed

“You should have know I would’nt change” Lovino snorted “I thought I would be able to sleep in this time since that old man isn’t here but I guess I was wrong. I came in this damn hometown to sleep”

“Come on you’re going to miss life if you’re just going to sleep” Antonio pointed to the sky “I can show you the world”

“Is this some kind of shitty Disney movie?”

“Disney isnt shitty” Antonio defended 

“Great now you sound like Arthur when he was young” Lovino glared at Antonio as he remembered all those times Arthur had to stay in their place when they were young, all those times when he had to watch the movie Arthur picks which is Disney films or some times boring European history films, leaving him to miss awesome movies back then.

“Were here” Antonio pointed at some kind of Italian restaurant 

“Why?” Lovino asked dumbfounded 

“To eat of course” Antonio pulled Lovino into the restaurant “My friend owns it”

“This friend of yours must be shitty like you”

“Don’t insult him” Antonio shook his head “He is a cool guy I promise”

“Sir Please sit down” An employee recognized Antonio and made them sit down 

“Where is Francis?” Antonio asked

“He went out for a bit” The employee replied

“Oh, What do you want Lovino?” Antonio asked Lovino

“I-“ Lovino turned his head down. A habit he made when he is embarrassed “I forgot my money”

“Lovino we-“

“But its your fault bastard” Lovino clenched his fist “You dragged me in here leaving me no time for preparation”

“Its fine Lovino” Antonio said “I’ll pay for it”

“I’ll pay you back next time” Lovino promised. Well he is the future CEO, he can buy whatever he wants. This is embarrassing enough for him

“Well then lets have pizza?”

“Yeah without cheese” Lovino reminded him

“Why?” Antonio asked “Cheese spices up the pizza”

“Nope” Lovino slammed his fist on the table “The cheese ruins the pizza. Damn those international bastards who destroyed the real Italian pizza”

“Calm down” Antonio laughed at Lovino’s outburst. “Lets have it without cheese then”

“You better” Lovino glared at Antonio

X X X

“This Francis” Antonio pointed at the blonde man who seductively smiled at Lovino.

After they ate Antonio’s group of friends arrived and Lovino couldn’t be more annoyed.

“Its nice to finally meet you” Francis dramatically gave Lovino a rose in which he declined.

“Is he always like that?” Lovino murmured

“Oi, Always” Francis himself replied making Lovino flinch

“He heard that” Lovino ‘s wide eyes glanced at Antonio and Antonio just smiled and pointed at the Albino man.

“He is Gil-“ Antonio was interrupted by Gilbert who seemed to have a great time at promoting his awesome self.

“I am Gilbert and I’m awesome” Gilbert pointed at himself while laughing “Most awesome person in the whole world”

“Narcissistic Albino” Lovino retorted making Gilbert snap

“You’re just jealous of my awesomeness” Gilbert pointed at Lovino “I’m awesomer that you”

“Thank god Arthur isn’t here” Lovino sighed in relief “He would have make a fuzz about how awesomer isn’t a word. He is literally a grammar Nazi”

“That Arthur isn’t awesome” 

“Trust me he isn’t” Lovino stared at the albino “Why do you somehow remind me of that German Bastard?”

“German Bastard?!” Gilbert asked furiously “I’m Prussian and Awesome”

“Whatever I changed my mind” Lovino shook his head furiously. He thought that there’s no way that this narcissistic albino would be related to that stoic German Bastard who fell in love with his brother.

“We are the bad touch trio” The trio shouted making Lovino cringe “Why are they so embarassing”

Lovino sighed 

“How could I even survive a day with these idiots” Lovino 

X X X 

The long day finally ended for Lovino but it was already so dark and raining that he had to stay in Bastardo’s house.

“Make yourself comfortable” Antonio smiled and Lovino just frowned. 

“How could I stay comfortable in a random strangers house?” Lovino sarcastically rolled his eyes

“I am not a stranger. I’m-“ Antonio reasoned

“You’re Antonio. Yeah don’t you dare make classic remarks or I’ll fucking kill you”

“I wasn’t” Antonio waved his hands “I wasn't going to tell you that I’m Antonio”

“Yeah you better” Lovino said “Because when you were a child I remember doing that classic  
remarks”  
“You should have known that I could change” Antonio laughed and asked “And by the way you remembered that?”

“Yes” Lovino nodded

“But you never remembered my name”

“You didn’t say your name”

“I did”

“You didn’t” 

“I did”

“Whatever” Lovino rolled his eyes “I’m going to sleep”

“Oh you can sleep at my bed”

“What the fuck!” Lovino shouted 

“Don’t worry I’ll sleep at the couch” Antonio said and before Lovino could open his mouth he said “And I also changed the bed sheets”

“Oh, good” Lovino said before he reached out for his phone. He forgot to tell Matthew that he’s staying so he texted him instead of using the chat since he cant open the chat application for some reason.

LOVINO: I’m out of town.

MATTHEW: I know Arthur told me. Take care and Arthur said Fuck off.

LOVINO: How is my brother? Tell Eyebrows to fuck off too.

MATTHEW: You’re brother is fine.

Lovino sighed at least his brother is fine. He promised his mother that he will protect Feliciano and he will no matter what.

“Good night, Feli”


	3. Dead

“So Lovino what have you been doing?” Antonio asked Lovino.

“I’ve been sleeping?” Lovino said but it was more like a question.

“I mean what have you been doing this past years?” Antonio explained and it made Lovino think hard about these past years for he thought he isn’t really doing that much. All he ever did is work and study, study and work just like what his grandfather wanted him to do so.

“Nothing much” Lovino stared off the distance before speaking again “I work, I study, I eat, then sleep.”

“I’m a dance instructor” Antonio said.

“You can dance?” Lovino asked ridiculously its as if Antonio created a crime.

“Of course. Do you want me to show you?”

“No” Lovino said bluntly for they are currently walking on the streets and there are lots of people. The thought of Antonio suddenly dancing embarrassed Lovino, it made him cringe not just a small controllable cringe but a full body cringe.

“Are you possessed or are you having a seizure?” Antonio asked as Lovino did a full body cringe.

“I’m cringing for you. You embarrass me” Lovino said straightforwardly.

“Why are you so frank?”

“Because I’m honest.”

“Something tells me that you’re not.” Antonio said making Lovino glare at him making Antonio defend himself “I’m being honest too.”

“You’re still a bastardo aren’t you?” Lovino laughed

“Don’t be mean.” Antonio pouted but Lovino ignored him as they arrived in a soccer field. Lovino fixed his gazed at the field. Lovino’s gaze is full of sadness and longing, Antonio knew it and he wouldn’t let Lovino suffer like that.

“Do you want to play?” Antonio asked.

“Do you know my grandfather doesn’t allow me to play?” Lovino said sadly. Antonio took this as a chance to get to know Lovino since he never open up.

“Why wont he?”

“Because it gets in the way of my studies. I was part of the varsity team before he made me quit.” Lovino frowned and Antonio took his hand.

“Lets play” Antonio dragged Lovino into the field.

“Don’t fucking pull me like that bastardo! Don’t even run!” Lovino shouted, he almost tripped for god’s sake and its because of this bastardo who drags him as if he was a life-sized doll he couldn’t carry.

“Here.” Antonio let go of Lovino to grab a ball underneath the bench near the field.

“Why the fuck are you stealing random soccer balls? Where did that even came form.” Lovino asked.

“Nah its Gilberts!”

“Narcissistic Albino? Lets play then!”

In the end Lovino won. To be honest he never thought he would win since its been a long time since he even played soccer and it felt good, it felt so right. If he wasn’t a conglomerate heir the he would definitely be a soccer player for he felt right with that. The field isn’t suffocating like of the office he had in his soon to be company.

“Looks like bastardo loose.” Lovino teased and Antonio just laughed before his phone rang, he excused himself. When Antonio finished the call he was pale and had a melancholic expression in his eyes.

“Its Francis” Antonio said even before Lovino could ask.

“W-what happened to him?”

“H-his mom...”

“What?”

“Is in the hospital right now.” Antonio said and Lovino’s eyes went wide.

In the end Lovino went with Antonio in the hospital to check his Francis who in Lovino’s opinion looked like shit. Francis’ eyes are red and there are marks on Francis’ used to be flawless face of dried tears and eye bags.

“She’s fine they said but I’m still worried even if I was adopted, I still care for her with all my heart and I think she’s the only woman I’ll ever love in my whole life.” Francis said

“Amigo, everything will be fine. She will live.” Antonio comforted Francis.

“Yeh, everything will go well.” Gilbert patted Francis’ back.

“Adopted?” Lovino asked softly, he was sure no one heard that but Francis did

“Oui”

“You heard that?” Lovino asked, his eyes were so wide that it could escape his eye socket.

“Oui, I’m not deaf you know” Francis laughed softly before speaking again “Why do you think I own an Italian restaurant despite of being French?”

“Because you’re in Italy.” Lovino replied hesitantly

“Its to honour my Italian non-biological parents. They raised me when my real parents abandoned me. Its not like I forsake my country, I wanted to create a French restaurant to share my culture, I’m even proud and glad to be French but my love for my non-biological parents who raised me, did this.”

“Your love for them. I understand.” Lovino murmured. Love can do various of things whenever you like it or not. If he was to do the same with Feliciano, to sacrifice the thing he wants, for Feliciano then he would definitely do that whatever it takes, as long as Feliciano is happy.

“I pray for your mom’s fast recovery.”

X X X

Its been weeks since Francis’ mom went to the hospital and thankfully his mom is doing well.

“Francis is busy hanging out with his parents while doing things at his restaurant and Gilbert is busy trying to get a girlfriend.” Antonio whined crashing at Lovino’s place.

“Who told you to go inside.” Lovino threw a pillow at Antonio.

“My personal instinct told me.” Antonio said proudly.

“Personal instinct!? I thought your Spanish and understood what siesta means? Bastardo!”

“Let me take my siesta here.”

“No”

“Please!”

“No”

“I love you!”

“No- wait! what?” Lovino said forgetting his siesta as for he was wide awake during this time. His cheeks are hot signalling that he is currently blushing.

“Do you agree now?” Antonio said and Lovino figured out it was tactic. Saying I love you whenever you only wants something is a tactic that was familiar to Antonio since Feliciano use it every time.

“Fine” Lovino sighed as he covered himself with his blanket. Yes, it was only a tactic, only child’s play and it didn’t mean any harm but why is Lovino’s heart aching.

“Where do I sleep?” Antonio asked.

“Sleep on the floor.” Lovino replied rather harshly.

“Why are you so cruel?” Antonio whined and Lovino did feel bad for it.

“There is a sleeping bag in the cabinet. Use it”

Antonio then smiled “Thank you, Lovi”

 

> _"Thank you, Lovi~, my sweet son.”_
> 
>  

Lovino’s eyes snap wide as he stood up and faced Antonio.

“Don’t call me like that!” Lovino demanded

“Why?”

“My mother is the only person allowed to call me like that.” Lovino said

“Oh, Sorry” Antonio scratched his neck “Where is your mother?”

“She’s dead.”

 

Meanwhile, someone knocked at Arthur’s door startling him for a while. Once he open it he saw his sister who had tears in her eyes.


	4. Dance

“Why are you so careless?!” Julius shouted at his grandson, Lovino who broke the plate Feliciano gave Julius during Christmas. He didn’t mean it though since he has Chorea, he cant control his movements and everybody knows it, even his grandpa but it didn’t stop Julius’ rage towards his grandson.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“No! You didn’t but you still did” Julius’ loud voice made the nine year old Lovino shiver in fear and cry. Lovino doesn’t want to cry, he wants to be strong but somehow he always end up crying.

“You better pick up the mess you made” Julius’ commanding voice made Lovino follow whatever he said so Lovino quickly bent down to pick the broken remains of the plate. Lovino then flinched as his hand bled, he bit his lip because it hurts. He stared at his grandfather, silently pleading him to take care of his wound but his grandfather only glared making him continue to clean up the broken remains.

“Lovino!”

“Lovino!”

“What are you-? Lovino stop!” The voice made Lovino snap back in reality as he faced Antonio who had a horrified expression on his face. Lovino wanted to ask why Antonio looked like that but as he faced the ground, he stared at his hands, it was full of blood.

“Why did you pick it up?” Antonio rushed to his side, holding his bleeding hand. Lovino accidentally drop his plate and as he picked it up, he must have bleed. No wonder why he suddenly remembered that memory.

“Its messy to leave it there” Lovino answered Antonio’s question making Antonio shake his head.

“Then at least use the broom” Antonio said as he guided Lovino to the sink and washed the blood away. He then took the first aid kit and tend to Lovino’s wounds.

“Thank you bastardo, even though you didn’t have too” Lovino murmured to Antonio who just finished tending his wounds and is now cleaning the broken remains of the plate.

“Well, you scared me and this is at least a way to apologize for what I did this afternoon” Antonio frowned but Lovino rolled his eyes.

“Well, for the hundredth time its fine. Nothing will change anything, she’s dead anyways” Lovino chuckled coldly and that scared Antonio too. Though Antonio decided to ignore it and smiled at Lovino.

“You’re too clumsy.”

“And you’re too dumb.” Lovino retorted

“Hey! I was just joking” Antonio chuckled, clearly used to Lovino’s harsh humour 

“Its not my fault that I have Chorea.” Lovino grumbled, clearly hating the disease that accompanied him through out his life. 

“Korea? Isn’t that a country?” Antonio dumbly asked despite knowing the disease making Lovino hit his shoulder, harshly.

“I was right! You are dumb” Lovino scowled, not amused by the situation.

“I’m joking” Antonio said again, rubbing the sore spot on his shoulders that Lovino harshly slapped.

“And you’re jokes are not funny, bastardo and I swear someday I will chain your mouth.”

“Go to my dance studio.” Antonio said, ignoring what Lovino just said.

“Why the fuck should I? So that you can make disastrous puns about dancing?” Lovino said, wary of Antonio’s jokes.

“A friend of mine, who is also dancing and had Chorea was cured because he danced.”

“I don’t like dancing.”

“You don’t like everything.”

“Yes, I clearly don’t like everything” Lovino clarified.

“Just please go” Antonio pleaded and pouted. Lovino couldn’t actually say no to that... right? 

“Fine” Lovino grumbled making Antonio’s face light up that Lovino thinks is enough to light up the whole Europe and its blinding Lovino.

“Lets go tomorrow afternoon. I promise, you wont regret it” Antonio made a victory danced, that turned out funny and shameful to Lovino.

“Why am I starting to regret this?”

X X X 

“Feliciano what’s going on?” Ludwig stared at Feliciano’s fallen form.

“I think fratello hates me” Feliciano murmured

“Hates you?” Ludwig doubly asked because as far as he knows Lovino cares a lot about Feliciano that he always threatens Ludwig that if he will hurt his brother then Ludwig will be a dead meat that is going to be used on Würst which is Ludwig’s favourite food (he will turn into his favourite food if he doesn’t treat Feliciano well). Hell, Lovino didn’t even trust Ludwig enough to make British Eyebrow keep an eye on him.

“Its quite the opposite” Ludwig says awkwardly, not really knowing how to comfort Feliciano though all he ever need is to assure him, that all he is saying are lies.

“Then why would he leave? He must be getting tired of me.” Feliciano frowns, almost reduced to tears “Fratello before, wouldn’t even go to a three days vacation with his ‘friends?’ and now he leaves for a month. Who knows if he has left forever?”

“The man needs space” Ludwig shook his head as Feliciano finally sobbed. He doesn’t know what to do now. 

“Space away from me, without even texting me?” 

“No” ‘well, shit. What to do? What to do?’ 

“Fratello is-“

“Space away from work and stuff. He must have carried a lot from his shoulders. Why don’t you talk to him?” Ludwig finally said, relating to Lovino’s suffering. Ludwig’s words made Feliciano feel heavy, knowing he has been a bit selfish.

“I will” Feliciano murmured, silently taking out his phone to text his brother a quick hi.

And it hasn’t even been seconds and Lovino immediately replied.

Crybabybrother: hi!

Lovino: Are you alright? Did that German bastard did something wrong!?

Feliciano then laughed at Lovino’s words. His brothers words did assure him that he is well loved.

Crybabybrother: No. Come back already the lets have pasta~

Lovino: I will be back in a month the I’ll cook you pasta (with that shitty quality German bastard’s meat)

Crybabybrother: Noooooooo, fratello is so mean. 

Lovino: Yeah, I am. Well, you need to sleep because as far as I’m concerned its fucking 12:50 so Take care Feli okay and tell me if that German bastard is bothering you... I’ll send the mafia on him.

Crybabybrother: You have connection with the mafia? :O

Lovino: Nope, but I’ll find a way somehow.

Crybaby: You cant he’s with me.

Lovino: ...

Lovino: What the fuck Felliciano? What it that German bastard doing in your room at freaking 12:51? 

Lovino: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN? ARE YOU GUYS- NOPE FELICIANO YOU ARE TOO YOUNG!

Crybabybrother: Calm down Fratello~ Its raining so hard and Ludwig needs to stay.

Lovino: YOU GUYS ARE NOT SHARING BEDS... AND NO FUCKING, NOOOO

Crybabybrother: Bye fratello~

Lovino: FELICIANO?!

Lovin: FELICIANO GET BACK! NO SHARING BEDS!

Seen ✔

Feliciano chuckled at his brother, showing Ludwig all his brother (definitely, not empty) threats.

“I’ll be sleeping on the floor” Ludwig said keeping all of Lovino’s words in mind.

“Aw, Ludwig its fine. Lets share beds, I need cuddles” 

“I can hear your brothers rage miles away”

“Nah, let him be. I want my cuddles.”

R.I.P Ludwig , R.I.P

X X X

“You look like someone who would destroy everything on sight don’t worry amigo, you won’t regret this” Antonio frowned. He just bought Lovino to his dance studio and here is Lovino, glaring at every person he passed by like he was just forced to come here (which he is but it’s not whole reason why he is in a bad mood.) 

“I don’t need that for all I know this is a going to end in shambles” Lovino murmured.

“How did you learn that word?” Antonio asked mockingly.

“Well, I’m not dumb like you” Lovino retorted without an ounce of sarcasm in his voice.

“I was just kidding”

“I don’t care”

“You’re terribly moody.”

“I don’t care”

“Oh, well” Antonio sighed as he opened a door leading to a dance practice room. They both entered but Antonio made sure to make Lovino enter first to assure that he won’t run away and to avoid Lovino from creating a mass murder.

“Well, what?!” Lovino raised an elegant eyebrow.

“Shall we dance?” Antonio smiled as he offered his hand to Lovino. While Lovino stared Antonio with one word describing his features: dumbstruck.

“I can’t fucking dance.”


	5. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. I haven't updated in a long while but I decided that I would finish this book. I don't know if anyone is still reading this but I will still continue this story. If anyone is still reading this then I hope you have a great day and enjoy the story.

Lovino didn’t know he he had end up in this situation, he didn’t know he would dance even once in his whole existence (it’s kind of exaggerating of course they had their school dances but he was usually the one who would ditch those dances) but there he is dancing tango with Antonio like how the fuck was it even possible.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this” Lovino complained.

"But you are" Antonio laughed as he offered his hand.

"What the fuck?!" Lovino stared at Antonio's hands as if it was full of germs. Antonio then decided that Lovino wont accept it so he took his hands and led him to the center of the room.

"Did I agree to this? Batardo!" Lovino shouted as he tried to let go of Antonio's hands but then Antonio hugged him which caused him to freeze.

"Please, I want to help you" Antonio pleaded. Lovino blushed and did not know what to do so he instead replied to what Antonio had asked. A reply that he did not expect to give.

"Okay then..." Lovino replied and it looks like he isn't the only one that was shooked by his response, Antonio was too.

"Really?" Antonio clarified.

"But don't get mad if I step on you" Lovino retorted.

And so they dance. Even if Lovino didn't know how to dance, he moved in instinct. They moved perfectly in grace and in sync as if they had been dancing together since forever. No words were exchange that time even when they ended the dance in the stance where Lovino bended and Antonio caught Lovino in his arms.

It was perfectly silent as small pants and rapid heartbeats echoed due to exhaustion and something more.

XXX

After dancing Lovino decided himself that they should eat at Francis' restaurant, Antonio was surprised at first but immediately complied. After that they decided to take a short walk. It was seven pm but Antonio thought it was a perfect time to walk despite Lovino's protest.

"That was surprisingly... Okay?" Lovino embarrassingly admitted.

"Just okay?" Antonio smiled at Lovino hoping.

"It's more than okay then" Lovino admitted

"Why did you suddenly go away? What's the story?" Antonio suddenly asked which shooked Lovino.

"Well our grandfather got a higher job in Rome that's why he didn't hesitate to go to Rome"

  
"What job?"

"Are you an interviewer."

"no."

"Then why ask unecessary things?"

"Oh, Lovino... It's been weeks and I stiill do not know that much about you like... Dios mio! I didn't even get your last name."

"It's Vargas, Lovino Vargas" Lovino scowled, the Spanish was rambling things again. He needs to stop it. "And why do you need to know much about me when I don't even know much about you?"

"like I said when I was young we moved in Italy because my grandpapa got sick but he is dead though and because of that he gave my parents his house but my parents got homesick and returned to Spain when I was twenty. I didn't go with them though I was too attached at this small Southern town."

"Your parents must have missed you... Your still lucky to have them."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's my stop. I'm tired of walking I should head home."

"Oh, is that so?" Antonio sighed but smiled afterwards "good night then lovino" Lovino just nodded as he rushed in the opposite direction. When he arrived he locked the door as a stray tear escaped his eyes.

"Oh, how I miss you mama."

**_Lovino- 7 Years old_ **

"Lovi, mi bambino come here for a while. Don't bother serving that tea your Chorea might strike again." Fransesca, Lovino's mom softly demanded. She won't live that long after all.

"I'm sorry mama" Lovino apologized

"Oh, my dear child it's alright. It's not your fault your sick."

"Mama are you dying?" Lovino asked, yesterday he overheard his grandpa conversation with their doctor saying that her mother is to die soon after 2 years which scared Lovino, he did not know what to do if that were to happen. Their bastard of a father left her mother when he found out that her mother is pregnant and his only remaining family is his grandpa in which he can't stand being with since he was always hard on him.

"Lovi it might be hard to accept but I am dying but it's alright and pfomise me one thing. "

"Anything" at that point Lovino tried so hard not to cry and stay strong since he has to be. If he cried his mother would cry and Feliciano would cry and when Feli cries his grandpa cries which is a weird cycle but it's the truth so he felt responsible. He wants to be stong enough for Feliciano.

"You are strong Lovi" His mother cupped his cheek "protect your brother for me."

"Yes, mama of course. I will anyways even if you wouldn't ask to"

"that's good to hear dear now would you please bring me my medicines"

"Of course" Lovino handed his mother her medications

"Don't forget that I will always love you dear" his mother kissed his forehead before giving him a smile "now dear sleep at your bed it's already eleven and it's way pass your bedtime."

"I love you mama." Lovino closed the door and even though he had this weird feeling on his gut that told him to stay at his mothers bedroom, he obeyed her mother's orders and quickly went to his bedroom to retire before his grandpa caught him.

It's been 3 hours since he left his mothers room to retire but he cannot fall asleep because of the weird feeling he decided to get some water but he heard a thud in his mothers bedroom and quickly took the detour and opened the door but it was too late her. Her mother was there lying on the floor with all her medications and sleeping pulls scattered on the ground and that memory will be forever in Lovino's head.

His grandpapa frantically rushed into the room and dialed their family doctor.

"Why?" his grandpapa screamed in agony as he checked for a pulse but found nothing "why did you die? "

"I-I killed her" Lovino said

His mother did not die because of her natural disease. His mother died after she commited suicide because she could not accept her sickness, his mother committed suicide with the medications Lovino gave to her.

She died because of him.

At her mothers funeral everyone cried except for Lovino. He remained emotionless. He thought that he didn't have the right to cry after killing her mother. He stared at her mothers grave.

Her lies:  
Fransesca Vargas  
A strong women, An obedient daughter and a good mother.

"I'm sorry" Lovino murmured as he then went to the direction of their car. After all he can't change anything.

XXX

"Hey amigo, is the surname Vargas familiar to you?".Antonio asked Gilbert

'How can it not be familiar to me' Gilbert internally scowled as he faced Antonio and spoke "Yes, why?"

"Lovino's last name is Vargas" Antonio replied which caused Gilbert's eyes to widden in shock

"Lovino Vargas?" Gilbert clarified

"Si amigo. Are you alright?" Antonio asked in concern.

'He is young master Feliciano's brother? What is he doing here? Is he in danger?'

Truth to be told the Beildschmidts has the highest security company they have been guarding the Vargas and the Kirkland as long as they remembered and that's also how Ludwig and Faliciano met.

Even if Gilbert wanted to do nothing that involves his company he still had the contract to keep the heir of the Vargas safe.

'So that's why Julius Vargas called' Gilbert sighed as he excused himself and finally returned Julius's calls.


End file.
